jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Damas
'''Damas' (pronounced "dāˈ-məs" and, more rarely, "dāˈ-mōs") is a support character in Jak 3. He was the king of Spargus and later revealed to be the long-lost father of Jak, whom he knew by his birth name, Mar. He was once the ruler of Haven City while in the House of Mar before he was betrayed and usurped by Baron Praxis and subsequently banished to the Wasteland, where he either founded or joined Spargus and eventually became its ruler. History ''Jak 3'' Damas appeared in the prologue of Jak 3 when he, Kleiver, and one unnamed Wastelander found an unconscious Jak, Daxter, and Pecker in the desert. He brought them to Spargus, where he made Pecker his adviser, and has Jak and Daxter prove themselves worthy to stay in Spargus. After passing the initial test, the two gradually proved themselves to Damas, who grew fond of them, calling Jak "one of my finest warriors". Their relationship is strained slightly when the duo refused to fight Sig (defiling the Arena of Death) but eventually the two gained three war amulet parts to complete a single amulet and became true citizens of Spargus. During this time, Jak discovered many aspects of Damas' past, such as the loss of his child, and his former position as Haven's leader. The two do not recognize the familial relationship that they share: little Mar was too young and separated for too long to remember his father, and Damas did not recognize his grown son. It is not until after Damas' death that Jak learns the truth. Damas died after the mission "Break through ruins" when a Dark Maker harbinger blast overturned the Slam Dozer Jak drove while Damas was in the passenger seat. Jak had summoned Damas using the battle amulet he earned while in Spargus, and Damas returned his call for help by saving him from dark satellites. In Damas' final moments, he requests that Jak finds his son, Mar, and says that he would be wearing a Seal of Mar amulet, indicating royalty in Haven City. Jak then realizes that the kid they sent back in time during Jak II was Damas' son, and recalled that the kid was younger Jak. Jak then utters "Father..." as Damas dies in his arms. Veger then mocks Jak for not realizing this sooner, and also reveals that it was him who separated the two upon Damas' banishment. After Damas' death, Sig succeeded him as the monarch on the throne of Spargus. Characteristics Appearance Damas is a tall, robust human male, with intimidating, sharp, and bold features. He has a crown of thorns growing from his skull, which was neither mentioned or explained during the game and appeared to be a non-obscurity. He is bald on the top of his head, possibly due to the crown, but has locks of white hair around the side and back of his head. He wears typical wastelander's clothing, though it appears to be more royal and traditional, being decorated with Precursor armor. He wields a staff crafted in Precursor metal with the words "We" and "Pride" written in Precursor alphabet. Personality Damas has a generally cold personality initially, though also speaks with pride and acute wisdom, coming off as an experienced, calculated, and bold leader. As the game progresses, Jak gradually grows closer to Damas, and Damas displays more of a personal nature, showing concern for Jak, saying he must not lose him, and noting that some missions were "close". In the end of the game, he came to Jak's side in his time of need, and proved loyal to his new citizen. He is shown as a very capable leader, and as loyal to his city and other citizens. Category:Characters in Jak 3 Category:Wastelanders